This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. HIV-1 clade C virus accounts for greater than 50% of all infections worldwide. Thus, the opportunity to study this subtype in the context of candidate AIDS vaccines is especially valuable. The current study measured the infectivity and inductive ability of B- and T-cell immune responses by the intravaginal route so that these SHIVs may serve as challenge viruses in future vaccine studies and microbicide trials in Chinese rhesus macaques utilizing this route of infection.